Master Chief
Master Chief (sometimes referred to as John 117) is the main protagonist of the Halo series. He previously fought Doomguy in the 18th episode of Death Battle, Master Chief VS Doomguy. He also fought Jango Fett in the 1st episode of DBX in Season 1. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Master Chief VS Bren McGuire (By The Ancient One/Completed) *Master Chief vs Berserker/Lancelot *Captain America vs. Master Chief *Crash Bandicoot VS Master Chief *Master Chief vs. Kratos *Iron Man vs. Master Chief *Samus Aran vs. Master Chief (Complete) *Master Chief vs Raiden (By Shrek-it Ralph/Complete) *Samus Aran VS Master Chief VS Mael Radec (Complete) *Robocop vs Master Chief (By Pikells/Complete) *Mario vs Master Chief (Complete) *Master Chief VS Darth Vader *Master Chief vs Boba Fett *Master Chief vs Jango Fett *Master Chief vs Lex Luthor (By KingDedede8888/Complete) *Master Chief vs Marcus Fenix *Master Chief vs Commander Sheperd *Master Chief vs Gordon Freeman *Master Chief vs Deathstroke *Master Chief vs Hunter (By Diegoampage/Complete) *Master Chief vs. Captain Titus *Ratchet and Clank vs. Master Chief *Master Chief vs Sam Gideon *Solid Snake V.S. Master Chief *Predator vs. Master Chief *Master Chief vs The Meta *Master Chief vs The Avatar (Blacklight Retribution) *Master Chief vs Jak and Daxter Possible Opponents *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Marcus Fenix (Gears Of War) *Parasoul (Skullgirls) *Soldier: 76 (Overwatch) History In 2517, John was a six year old human living with his loving mother and father on the earth colony Eridanus ll until he was kidnapped by the UNSC and replaced by a clone to be a Spartan, a super soldier helping the UNSC in the intergalactic war against the Covenant,an army of dangerous aliens trying to turn on a device that will destroy all organic life in the universe called Halos. In his training, he was said to be VERY lucky and had great intellect. After his regular training,he was injected with a super steroid,completely making his health,speed,reflexes,physical,and mental strength dramatically 10x faster,stronger,and overall better. After reaching the rank 'Master Chief Petty Officer',he led the other Spartans to defend the humans from any threat and gained a full body,half ton armor suit that was near indestructible. Death Battle Info Spartan-ll Augmentations *15x Stronger Skeleton *Muscle Increase *300% Increased Reflexes *Better eyesight & Perception *Boosted Tissue Growth *Lactase Recovery Decrease *Heighted Memory, Intelligence, & Creativity Mark VI Mjolnir Armour *Brain linked reactive circuits *Force Multiplying Circuits *Titanium Alloy Plating *Heat Resistant *Motion Tracker *5 second regenerating energy shields *Weight: 1000 lbs Weaponry Side Arms M60 Magnum *Ammo: 12.7 mm *Range: 400 ft *Scope: 2x M7 Submachine Gun *Ammo: 5 mm *Range: 155 ft M9 Frag Grenade *Kill Radius: 16ft Standard Firearms MA5C Assault Rifle *Ammo: 7.62 mm *Rate of Fire: 650 RPM BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *Ammo: 9.5 mm *Range: 3100 ft M90 Shotgun *Type: Pump *Spread: 15 Pellets *Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells Heavy Weaponry M41 Rocket Launcher *Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets *Scope: 2x SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized *Range: 7545.9 ft *Night-Vision Mode M6 Spartan Laser *Shot Limit: 5 *John-117's Most Powerful Weapon Special Equipment *Overshield *Active Camouflage *Radar Jammer *Regenerator *Deployable Cover *Power Drain *Bubble Shield Sangheili Weaponry *Type-25 Plasma Pistol *Type-25 Plasma Rifle *Type-51 Carbine Type-1 Plasma Grenade *Kill Radius: 13 ft *Sticks to Targets Type-1 Energy Sword *Length: 4.15 ft *Weight: 5.2 lbs Background *Height: 7'0" armor *Weight: 1,287 lbs armor *UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II *Defeated 3 Armies *Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark *Super Soldier *Top Speed: 50+ mph Poll Who Should Master Chief Fight If He Returned To Death Battle Samus Aran (Nintendo) Boba Fett (Star Wars) Marcus Fenix (Gears Of War) Captain America (Marvel Comics) Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Solid Snake (Konami) Gallery Halo - Master Chief duel wielding two M7 Submachine Guns.png|Master Chief duel wielding two M7 Submachine Guns Master-chief-square-542x542-5bff9fc0c96b4f07adbdd3f6d68f84b8.png|Master Chief in Combat Stance New-master-chief-armor halo4-640.jpg Halo-the-master-chief-collection-gets-a-new-campai hsnh 1920.jpg Halo - Master Chief with Railgun.png|Master Chief with Railgun Halo - Master Chief wielding a MA5C Assault Rifle.png|Master Chief wielding a MA5C Assault Rifle Halo - Master Chief about to have his armor removed.png|Master Chief about to have his armor removed Halo - Master Chief fighting a Promethean Knight.png|Master Chief fighting a Promethean Knight Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Xbox Characters Category:Mascots Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Gun Wielders Category:Halo Combatants Category:Military Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Soldier Category:Warrior Category:Future characters Category:Team leaders Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Home Console Characters Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Nuclear Weapon Users Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Playable Character Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Forcefield Manipulators